An Autobotic Father's Day
by page101
Summary: What happens when you get children who view the Autobots as their surrogate fathers. What will the Autobots think when they find gifts and cards lying around base for them with no hint as to who their from. In honor of Father's Day
1. Ratchet

An Autobotic Fathers Day

ch1 ratchet

Clang! Alice watched as Ratchet threw his wrench on the medical tool tray. She waited until his back was turned and dragged a huge card into the med bay. She left it where he could see it. She tried to sneak back out of the med bay.

Ratchet gave a frustrated sigh. He turned around to see one of the young humans hurrying out of the med bay. "Alice?" He asked, surprised to see the youngest of the human teenagers leaving.

Alice stopped and turned toward Ratchet. "Are you ill?" he asked looking concerned. She shrugged and said, "I had a headache, but you look busy. I don't want to be an annoyance." Ratchet held out his hand for her to climb on. "It will not be a problem. I hope you will feel comfortable enough to come to me whenever you need." Ratchet said.

Alice nodded and Ratchet continued, "I'll need to take a medical scan. Do not worry, young one. It shall not hurt." She giggled as the scanner roamed over her. "It would appear you have a headache from lack of sleep." Ratchet said as he lowered Alice to the floor. "You better take better care of yourself, young lady, or i'm going to keep my optics on you myself." Alice said, "Yes, sir." She ran to the door halfway out, "Oh and Ratchet?"

"Yes?" He answered. "Thanks for caring." Alice finished. Ratchet smiled and looked to the medical berth beside him. It was a card fit for a cybertronian. He smiled and tucked it into his subspace after reading it. Wondering who gave it to him.


	2. Ironhide

Somewhere else in the base was someone else who was trying to figure out how to suck up enough courage to give her father figure his card. She walked into the gun room. Ironhide was sitting on a box.

The muscular voice of the autobot's weapons specialist grunted, "It's rude to stare, Vicky." Victoria walked over and sat beside him. "What is going on?" Ironhide asked. Victoria was about to say nothing, but the weapons specialist knew the trick.

"Do not lie to me, Vic." He growled. She looked down and said two words Ironhide didn't want to hear from her. "My father." She whispered. Ironhide sighed and set down the cannon he was polishing. He picked her up and set her against his chest plates.

"You don't have to worry about him. He's gone. He can't hurt you here." Victoria nodded and snuggled into his chest plates over his spark. "We autobots see you as family. Ratchet as his grandchild, Optimus as his niece, Bumblebee as a sister, and Jazz as his best little sister. " Victoria smiled and noticed he forgot to say what he thought of her.

She decided not to push her luck and said, "You guys are the best." She said. "Thanks, Ironhide." She called after Ironhide let her down and she was out the door. Ironhide noticed a card on the floor by the gun rack. He picked it up and looked confused. He shoved it in his subspace after reading it.


	3. Jazz

An Autobotic Father's day

ch. 3 Jazz

Rachel panted as she ran around the base's track. Her music blaring in her ears. She slowed down to a walk as she passed the autobot leiutenant. Jazz transformed and walked beside her. "Your getting faster, Rach." He said as she smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Jazz." Rachel answered. She shook her head as he started some rap song. She bit her lip and stared at the sky. **What if he doesn't feel the same? **Rachel thought. Lately she was thinking of the Autobot as a fatherly figure. He was always there for her, he protected her without question, and he never judged her on emotions.

Jazz looked down at his human charge. She didn't have a very great life. Jazz thought about how emotional the fifteen-year-old teen was. She lost her father at the age of thirteen and she could only stop herself from sinking into depression was music, him, and running. "You were running from the memories again, weren't you?" Jazz asked shaking Rachel from her thoughts.  
Rachel didn't answer just walked away from him. That was another thing about Jazz that made her wish he was her father. He didn't push for something like her stepfather does. Jazz watched her go. Knowing she would talk to him when she was ready. He transformed and drove to his quarters. He stopped when he saw a transformers sized card outside his door. When he opened it a cd fell out. He picked it up and read the card. He smiled, but also looked confused at the same time as he placed the cd and the card into his subspace. He decided to go find who left him the card.


	4. Optimus

Ch. 4 Optimus Prime

Optimus was walking down the hallway when he saw his "daughter" walking down the hall. Her nose stuck in a book again. He picked her up gently by the back of her jacket. She was so into her book, she didn't even know her feet left the ground and was trying to still walk. Optimus chuckled and the girl looked up. "Hey, Optimus. Did you know that American money might lose most of it's value in the future," she asked as he set her on the ground again. "No. I did not. How have you found this interesting peice of information?" The girl glanced up in surprise. 'He does look pretty interested. If he wasn't he wouldn't have asked. He's not like Collo.'

"It was in this book. You probably wouldn't want to read it," She replied as she folded a corner of the page she was currently reading. Optimus smiled gently,"I believe I can use a good informational read."

The young female teen brushed her long raven black hair from her brown eyes. She smiled as he kneeled next to her. "Have you currently given any thought as to what career choice you want, Diama?" He asked softly.

"Not really." Diama whispered as she placed her book in her jacket hood. "I'm not really good at anything. Everyone knows that, Even Collo said that I wasn't worth the value of dirt." Optimus stared sadly at the girl, wishing she was never put into the care of the man the humans dared to call her father. "I have heard Victoria say once to Ironhide, 'I may have been cut down, but my roots still remain within the ground.' You are worth more than what that man has said you were. Never let one man's hurtful comment bring you down."

"Thanks, Optimus," Diam whispered as she turned and continued passed him down the hall. Optimus watched her go, then continued to his office. Five minutes later found him standing in his office, staring at the giant card sitting innocently enough on his desk. 'I wonder who left it.' He thought as he picked it up. A small smile crossed his features as well as a shadow of confusion as he read the caring words on the inside. He shrugged and gently subspaced it for later when he wasn't busy with finishing his work.


End file.
